


Марволо

by Purpura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, Foot Fetish, Kink, M/M, POV, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpura/pseuds/Purpura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если избранный влюбился в Волан-де-Морта ещё на втором курсе и искал способ его возродить, и тут так удобно подвернулся Турнир Трёх Волшебников, что же делать? Конечно, идти к цели – устраивать свою личную жизнь!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марволо

Я позволил Седрику взяться вместе со мной за кубок. И вот мы уже на кладбище, его тупая, полная непонимания рожа доставила мне удовольствие. Но чтобы этот пуффендуец не наделал глупостей, мне пришлось приложить его заклинанием. Наконец заметив Питера, я подозвал его, чтоб перенёс эту тушку по ближе к котлу с зельем, а сам направился к Волан-де-Морту.   
– Потерпи ещё немного, мы скоро будем вместе. Я притащил Диггори, можешь захватить его тело, а можно и создать твоё собственное, но тогда легализовать тебя будет сложнее, чем устроить несчастный случай родителям этого идиота.   
– Пожалуй, выгоднее всё же стать этим пуффендуйцем. Хвост, хватит копаться, начинаем!  
Крыса в котёл кинула только что отрубленную часть своей руки, я же дал стечь моей крови с разрезанного запястья, Седрика отправили в котёл, а затем и это воплощение Тёмного Лорда. Варево закипело, пошла пена и через пару минут поднялся Диггори, но это было только тело, сам пуффендуец, его душа, отправилась к Госпоже, как жертва, а Марволо будет жить. Вечно.   
Я подал руку Волан-де-Морту, он вышел из котла. Поправив одежду и уничтожив все следы ритуала, мы при помощи кубка вернулись в Хогвартс, где стали первой парой победителей в истории Турнира Трёх Волшебников.   
Пока все праздновали, мы под предлогом усталости удалились в Выручай-комнату, где сначала решили принять душ.   
Ох, какое же всё-таки тело было у этого пуффендуйца, высокое, стройное, подтянутое… Мне понравилось водить по нему мочалкой, да и просто ладонями. Оно было отзывчиво на столь незамысловатые ласки – Марволо облокотился на стену, зажмурив глаза, старался не схватить меня за волосы и притянуть к своему паху. Ему было точно интересно, на сколько далеко я зайду сам – его член был, на мой взгляд, прекрасен: длинный (сантиметра 22 не меньше) и в меру толстый, со вздутыми венами, и потрясающей чуть темноватой головкой. Я улыбнулся, и мыльными руками стал водить по нему – тихий стон был словно разрешение для дальнейших действий. Смыв пену, я осторожно лизнул капельку спермы, которая показалась из уретры, затем взял головку полностью в рот и стал высасывать всё то, что так любезно предоставляло тело моего любовника. Я усердно работал язычком, и помогал руками – достаточно жёстко водил по стволу и осторожно поглаживал мошонку. На мою голову опустилась рука, что заставила заглотить как можно глубже член, и, не давая привыкнуть, стала двигать туда-сюда, потом одним резким движением меня насадили на хуй по самые гланды и кончили. Он держал меня, пока не проглотил его сперму, собственно, я стал облизывать всё ещё находившийся в моём рту опавший член и с довольной улыбкой отстранился от партнёра.   
Чуть не кончил от одного его взгляда и уже было потянул руки к своему жаждущему разрядки достоинству, как меня осадили:  
– Убери руки и закончи то, что начал. Оставайся на коленях.  
Взяв в руки мочалку, я начал водить ею по его прекрасным безволосым ногам, дошёл до ступней, аккуратно помыл каждый пальчик Марволо, после чего вопросительно взглянул на любовника.  
– Развратный мальчик заслужил награду, неправда ли? Ты же хочешь кончить сегодня? Тогда вылежи мои ноги, ты же так старался их мыл.  
Я сглотнул, и, опустив взгляд на участок, что ждал моей ласки, начал думать, как же по удобнее это сделать. Но Выручай-комната всё решила за меня: из пола появился небольшой выступ, на который сел бывший пуффендуец и вытянул ноги, я, встав на четвереньки и передвинувшись к его стопам, захватил сначала большой палец левой ноги и стал его посасывать, наигравшись, вытащил язычок и начал вылизывать остальные пальцы. Затем перешёл на ступню и водил языком уже по ней, а затем поцеловал пятку.  
– Малыш, не увлекайся, у меня две ноги.  
Я стал выписывать узоры на взводе правой стопы, потом проводил языком между пальцев, после чего обсосал каждый из них и почувствовал, как ужасно хочется кончить, такое тянущее чувство в яйцах, без возможности прикоснуться к себе. Я поднял мутный взгляд на Марволо, и заметил, что у него не хило стоит.   
– Позволь мне кончить.  
– Я не слышу, что ты мне говоришь, мальчик. Давай догадайся, и ты получишь то, что хочешь.  
– Позвольте мне кончить, господин... Я так этого хочу, пожалуйста, – еле выдавливал из себя слова, потому что был слишком возбуждён.   
– Умничка, Малыш, иди ко мне, – он похлопал по своим бёдрам. – Ты же девственник, не правда ли?  
– Да, господин, эта дырочка ждала только вас. Вы же заполните меня полностью? – я уже на его коленях, прильнул к голому торсу, когда наши члены соприкоснулись, меня пробило током. Одной рукой Марволо прижал меня к себе, а другой повернул за подбородок, чтобы впиться в мои губы жадным поцелуем. Его пальцы сжимали мои ягодицы и иногда слегка задевали анус. Закончив с поцелуем, он начал надрачивать мне, то нежно водя по члену, то жёстко сжимая. На долго меня не хватило, и с громким стоном я залил спермой его живот. Марволо положил меня на пол, и приподняв мою попу, ввёл что-то в ещё расслабленный анус, пока я отходил от оргазма. Оно ощущалось не очень толстым, но длинным. Я почувствовал, как партнёр кончил мне на бёдра и спину. Волшебно.  
Он отнёс меня на кровать, после чего собственнически обнял и прошептал на ухо:  
– Ты теперь мой, завтра закрепим связь окончательно. А теперь спи, – и мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать его приказу. 

***

Я долго не хотел просыпаться, находясь на той тонкой грани, когда ты ещё не проснулся, но уже не спишь. Волшебное состояние: вокруг всё залито золотым светом, тела не чувствуешь да самого тебя как бы и нет. Через какое-то время попытался пошевелиться, но не получилось – я явно был связан и лежал в позе морской звезды на спине, а на глазах, судя по всему, была повязка.   
– Марволо?   
– Да, Малыш? Помнишь моё обещание? – я кивнул, и почувствовал, как мой любовник дотронулся до бедра, нежно повёл кончиками пальцев выше, погладил немного выпирающие тазовые косточки и стал слегка массировать живот. Затем ладонями водил по рёбрам, как будто пересчитывая их, что вызвало у меня табун мурашек. А когда он вдруг ущипнул за сосок, я не сдержал тихого вскрика, чем рассмешил моего Лорда.  
– Какой же ты всё-таки ещё ребёнок, Гарри. И пока ещё не мой, но мы же исправим это мелкое упущение, неправда ли? – нечто, оставленное Марволо вчера в моём теле зашевелилось. Сначала вращающими движениями оно аккуратно разрабатывало колечко мышц, после чего стало немного выходить из тела и снова возвращаться обратно, с каждым разом увеличивая амплитуду. Когда это что-то задевало простату, то я чувствовал волну тепла, которая распространяясь, вызывала стоны. Мне кажется, эти звуки доставляют господину особое удовольствие. Наигравшись, Марволо вытащил предмет из моего тела, и я почувствовал, как он навис надо мной, его тёплое дыхание опаляло моё лицо. Его язык на моих губах заставил выгнуться моё тело дугой, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к объекту вожделения. Но поцелуй я так и не получил, потому что Лорд решил войти в моё тело с другого отверстия. Резкая боль от вторжения невольно заставила сжать зубы и кулаки, да и просто напрячься. Благо любовник не стал двигаться дальше, а дал время привыкнуть, пока он целовал меня. Постепенно я расслабился и позволил Марволо без лишнего сопротивления, проникать в моё тело так глубоко, как он этого пожелает.   
Сначала он брал меня нежно и в едином ритме, но это скоро ему надоело, и меня перевернули, поставив на карачки, господин входил резко и глубоко снова и снова. Как же хотелось видеть, а не просто чувствовать соприкосновения наших тел и слышать его хриплое от возбуждения дыхание, когда я сжимал член особенно сильно, или то, как его яйца бьются о мой зад, от глубоких толчков, задевающих простату. Вдруг он остановился и томно прошипел мне на ухо:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, пока в тебе я, – его рука накрыла мой член, и через несколько движений он довёл меня до пика. Его довольный вздох послужил мне наградой, когда я сжался из-за оргазма. И через несколько размашистых фрикций он излился в меня, наверное, заполнив до краёв мою дырочку.   
Так и не вытащив член, Марволо опустил меня на кровать и лёг, прижавшись грудью к моей спине, сверху.   
– Полежи так, Гарри. Скоро наши магии сплетутся до конца, и нам нужно будет спуститься к этим идиотам, получить выигрыш за этот никчёмный турнир. 

***

– Ты же не оставишь меня, Марволо?   
– Ну что ты, глупыш. Конечно, я не покину тебя, – а у этого Седрика не такое страшное лицо, как мне показалось сначала, или это господин на него так влияет? – К тому же у меня большие планы на тебя, – так мило меня ещё не шлёпал по попке, хотя и анальных пробок я не носил до встречи с ним. Совершенно не хочется выползать из его объятий, они слишком тёплые, слишком уютные, слишком правильные, слишком слишком. Марволо отстранил меня от себя, схватив за руку, быстро повёл за собой по этим пустынным коридорам. Даже жаль, что они так быстро закончились, и мы предстали перед вратами ужаса – входом в Большой зал. С гордо поднятыми головами мы дошли до стола пуффендуйцев, где с удобством и разместились. Как и предполагали, в такую рань тут было не так уж много народу (вчерашнее празднование сказалось), так что позавтракали мы достаточно быстро, и Марволо скрашивал ожидание Фаджа с нашим выигрышем тем, что скармливал мне клубнику, чем смущал Дамблдора с его шайкой и половину гриффиндорцев. Хотя, думаю, причины их реакций были одинаковые и уж точно не гастрономические, особенно, когда псевдо-Седрик так невзначай проводит подушечками пальцев по моим губам, слегка задевая зубы. В ответ я также случайно облизываю его руки, а он ведь очень вкусный.   
Печально, что эта идиллия продолжалась не долго, два моих «друга» попытались устроить скандал, как только пересекли порог зала:  
– Гарри! – полный возмущения возглас заучки заткнул наш прелестный Министр своим блистательным появлением: просто чуть не сбил бобриху с ног.   
К не очень-то торжественной церемонии приступили быстро, промямлив пару слов о нашем геройстве-смелости-отваге и вручив мешок с деньгами. Из серии кушайте, не обляпайтесь, дайте только побыстрее свалить. Впрочем, меня это устраивало. Но что же наш светоч? Естественно, вызвал к себе, как обычно минуя деканов и родителей (Диггори, не моих же. Хотя от шоу с участием моей маман я бы не отказался). Люблю предсказуемых зарвавшихся старичков.   
Предоставив партнёру произносить очередной сладко-идиотский пароль, я строил рожицы гаргулье, она точно оценила, вон как, недослушав, отпрыгнула в сторону. Поднявшись, мы парой заклинаний обездвижили всё, что было в этом кабинете, сделав так, чтоб память оставалась только у ншего горячо любимого директора.   
– Профессор Дамблдор, вы хотели нас видеть? Так вот, вы сможете не только увидеть, но ещё и услышать, а также почувствовать. Но вам не кажется это несколько нечестно? Вы видите нас в истинной форме, а сами прячетесь за мороком. Не хорошо обманывать детишек, – Марволо изящно изогнул бровь и мягко погрозил пальцем «старику». Несколько пасов и перед нами мужчина лет сорока, рыжий и совершенно безбородый. Забавно.  
– Милый, этот гнусный обманщик постоянно называл меня «мой мальчик»! Это же прямое домогательство! – искривился я в притворном гневе. – Наверное, он просто болен, – ага, недоебитом, – Давай его вылечим?   
Ужас в глазах Альбуса был так приятен, но я искал нечто другое:  
– Судя по его недотраху, некие силы его оставили при том надолго. Значит, где-то тут есть схрон, – опс, как глаза-то метнулись. Я проследовал к шкафу, тронул фигурку мальчика, и нам открылись целые залежи различных фаллоимитаторов, анальных цепочек и прочих радостей секс-шопа. Господин совсем не аристократично присвистнул:  
– О, я смотрю, вы и вправду верили, что мир спасёт любовь. Впрочем, не знаю как мир, но вас, Альбус-с-с, она точно спасёт.   
– Умереть от самого большого удовольствия – прекрасно, вы не находите, профессор? – решил я невинно уточнить у этого отнюдь не маразматика.   
Вытащив из мантии флакон, Марволо подошёл к директору, нежно похлопал его по щеке:  
– Профессор, вам надо выпить вот это зелье. Не хотите? Но я вас заставлю так или иначе, поэтому выберете наиболее безболезненный способ, а.  
Господин снял заклинание с головы нашего «старика», и тот без проблем проглотил всё содержимое флакона.  
– Седрик, маль… кхм… Зачем тебе это?   
– Конечно же, чтобы вы испытали смертельное удовольствие, - усмехнулся парень. – Гарри.  
Я подошёл, заглянул в его прекрасные глаза и всё понял. Подвинул кресло для гостей боком к столу, где расположился уже абсолютно голый директор. Его перекинули через всю столешницу так, что он сам лежал на животе, а руки и ноги были примотаны к ножкам. В общем, не рыпнешься без позволения. Но так как этот недоумок попытался что-то сказать в очередной раз, пришлось завязать ему рот моим гриффиндорским галстуком.   
Под довольным взглядом Марволо, я начел снимать с себя лишнюю одежду. Кажется, вышло эротично, судя по тому, как смотрит на меня профессор. Грустно, что у импотентов не встаёт, а так бы он точно кончил от одного моего вида. Хватит рассуждений, сажусь на подлокотник, раздвигаю по шире бёдра и начинаю неспешно ласкать член. Дамблдор не заметил, как мой господин подошёл к нему сзади, и для него полным шоком стало прикосновение к его филейной части, аж вздрогнул бедняжка. Марволо не стал церемониться, и ввёл сразу полностью средних размеров вибратор, поставив тот на минимальную скорость. Похлопав по тощему заду Альбуса, от чего тот пару раз неприлично вскрикивал сквозь кляп, Лорд подошёл ко мне. Касание щеки, нежное поглаживание и вот уже мне дарят глубокий поцелуй. Я цепляюсь за одежду и волосы любовника, хочется определённо большего, чем этот вытворяющий потрясающие вещи язык в моём рту. Меня не стали долго терзать, поставив на колени на сиденье кресла, прижав грудью к спинке, Марволо вытащил одним движением пробку из моего ануса. Я издал громкий стон, выгнув спину ещё сильнее, отставляя попку, при этом вызвав хмык у партнёра. Он вошёл в меня приятно резко, и грубыми толчками заставлял меня плавиться в его руках. Подмахивать ему было очень приятно, и директору видимо тоже, если судить по его хрипам. Я наконец смог обратить внимание на него, у нашего маразматика штучка в заду явно была по больше той, что я видел в начале, она зверски вибрировала – его бёдра подкидывало вверх на сантиметра три – и при этом создавала поступательные движения, то почти полностью выходя из тела, то возвращаясь на всю длину.   
– Ох, Седрик, мне кажется ему мало одного вибратора, посмотри, какие звуки издаёт. В тайничке, кажется, был такой чёрный длинный фаллос, директору же пойдёт, правда?   
– Согласен, любимый, – под томным взглядом моего любовника упомянутая вещичка подлетела к аналу, и начала втискиваться в уже заполненное отверстие. Но наблюдать за процессом не дали, Марволо активно двигался во мне и одновременно надрачивал мой член. Мне казалось, что я вот-вот кончу, впрочем, господин чётко держал меня на грани оргазма и не давал пересечь её. Он снял меня с кресла, невербальным повернув его спинкой к выходу, и сел на него.   
– Малыш же порадует меня? – скорее утверждал, чем спрашивал Лорд, при этом пристально смотря в глаза Дамблдору. Мне с моей квиддичной подготовкой было просто сесть на бёдра к господину, слегка коснуться лопатками его груди и положить свои ноги на подлокотники, широко раздвинуть их, не скрывая абсолютно ничего. Мой член покачивался с каждым движением тела, сфинктер сжимался в ожидании бесподобного органа Марволо и, наконец-то, мне удалось насадиться на него. Когда я расслаблял мышцы ног, то опускался до самых яиц, а, напрягав, поднимался, оставляя лишь большую головку члена. В директоре создавали толчки в разном ритме два предмета, от чего того просто выгибало. Это зрелище меня очень заводило, господин начал помогать мне скакать на его плоти, и опять положил свою руку на мой фаллос, даря ему ласку. Вдруг любовник резко насадил меня на себя, прижал и, укусив за ушко, приказал:   
– Кончи для нас! – я не мог ослушаться, сперма извергалась из меня бурно, даже попадая на лицо профессора, меня сводили судороги, от которых Марволо кончил. Моё тело обмякло. Через минуту, меня осторожно сняли с члена так, чтоб соки Лорда не покинули тело, и заткнули проход пробкой, которая увеличилась на пару сантиметров в диаметре.   
Псевдо-Седрик подошёл к директору, посмотрел в его стеклянные глаза, обойдя стол, увидел лужицу семени и усмехнулся:  
– Гарри, наш пренелюбимый маразматик умер от остановки сердца, которая была вызвана последним оргазмом в его жизни. Забавно, да? ¬– я слабо кивнул, – осталось тут прибрать и можно спокойно отправляться на каникулы. Ты же помнишь, что едешь со мной?   
– Конечно, мой Лорд. Вам помочь? – я встал, кинул отчищающие на себя, быстренько натянул одежду и стал уничтожать все биологические следы нашего пребывания здесь. Марволо же вернул иллюзию на Альбуса, оставил чёрный дилдо в анусе, усадил директора за его стол. После чего, забрав пару артефактов, мы покинули этот безрадостный кабинет. Я был доволен, как закончилась история великого светлого волшебника современности. 

***

Тихо и мирно покинуть Хогвартс нам не дали, мои милые «друзья», что докладывали о каждом моём вздохе Дамблдору. Шоу под названием «Гарии, как ты можешь ехать с Седриком!» началось ещё в Большом зале, потом продолжилось в башне Гриффиндора, пока я собирал вещи. Ну и естественно вылилось в огромный скандал у поезда, где я мило сказал, что либо они принимают мой выбор партнёра, либо нам не по пути. Оставив Рона и Гермиону наедине с этой мыслью, я удалился под ручку с «Седриком».   
В купе мы целовались, сладко, но мало – ох уж этот младший Малфой! Видимо тоже решил побыть звездой этого дня. Собственно выступал он не долго, пока Марволо не надоел пустой выпендрёж хорька. Когда этот мелочный идиот корчился от боли в руке, я обнимал своего любимого:  
– Ты подаришь мне его? Он столько отравлял мне жизнь, что, думаю, это будет справедливо.  
– Не путай справедливость с развлечением, ребёнок, – ласковые руки «Седрика» мягко перебирали мои пряди. – Но да, он твой. Не разочаруй меня.   
Поцелуи, слишком много поцелуев, и тихо поскуливающий Малфой под ногами, что может быть лучше?  
Конечно же два скулящих Малфоя в их родовом имении! Заодно и куча прочих пожирателей, что получил по заслугам. Магия бушевала вокруг нас, мне кажется, я видел саму Смерть в этом зале, только она грустно улыбалась. Наверное, мне почудилось.

***

Захватить магическую Англию сразу не вышло. Остатки ордена Горелой Птицы не вовремя взял под свой контроль Руфус Скримджер и слишком долго упрямился. Пока я не пришёл к нему в гости.   
Очередной рыжик позарился на тело героя, мне даже не пришлось его соблазнять! Он всё сделал сам: решил, что мной воспользовались и выкинули и теперь ОН, наследник Дамблдора, должен меня утешить.   
Думаю, это судьба всех руководителей ордена Феникса умирать от слишком большого удовольствия в прямой кишке. Остальные члены этой организации отведали один интересный состав, после чего уверовали в Лорда и отправились помогать вершить Его великое дело на рудники. 

А вообще, самый полезный слуга Марволо – это Снейп! Объединившись с Нагайной, мы вдохновляли профессора создать зелье мужской беременности. И вы знаете, мы просто потрясающие музы! Правда токсикоз был слишком жесток, но ребёнок стоил того.

И помните, ничто не может помешать Гарри Поттеру добиться своей цели, потому что я Избранный!


End file.
